Passion like clear water
by derogatorydinosaur
Summary: When Percy Weasley meets the beautiful and intelligent Penelope Clearwater at Hogwarts, he has no idea what he's getting himself into. They form a strong and passionate attraction. But Penelope's ex love is still set on having her. Percy falls in love with the idea of having Penelope in his life, but he's not the only man set on having her... Rated MA18-FLUFF, SEXUAL SMUT, ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1- Penelope Clearwater

It was a week before the end of term that Percy Weasley, a prefect of house Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, knocked over the prettiest girl he had ever seen while chasing his idiot brothers.

*CRASH!*

The girls books thudded on the ground and her many pages of parchment flew high through the air, dancing and swirling in between Percy and the girl before they slowly and gently laid to rest on the ground, revealing the most beautiful sight to Percy.

She had light brown hair in large gentle curls that flowed past her sizable breasts, a light dusting of freckles and a wonderful sight that had Percy rooted to the spot.

Her eyes were of the palest and most gentle blue, like a lake on a cold winter morning, with dark eyelashes that shot upwards at that moment to look at who she had ran into.  
She looked at him, completely startled, her eyes the colour of the clearest water.

For a few moments, they just stared.

* * *

"I'm... I'm so... sorr.." Percy started to apologize before he noticed the tears in her pale eyes. "Are you alright? Have I hurt you?"

"No" She said quickly, before she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm quite alright. My own fault. Sorry I ran into you, I was trying to get away from..."

"Penelope!" cried a male's voice loudly from behind her, "Are you alright?" He said with concern in his voice

He was tall, with blonde hair, pale skin and a strong jaw. sweet brown eyes.

"I'm fine Malcolm. Leave me alone, I've already told you I don't want to speak to you." Penelope stated angrily, with fresh tears budding in her eyes.

"Why did you run away from me? Please don't leave me. We can work this out you and I... don't tell me that we're over." He said quietly. "You're everything to me."

Percy and Penelope were clearing up the parchment. Penelope snatching up the parchment fast in her haste to get away

Percy didn't know what to make of this conversation, it was awkward hearing two people break up, especially hearing the boy plead to have this girl back. He silently wondered what had happened between them to cause this breakup. And he was silently happy it had occurred (not that he would ever admit that aloud), to know that this curious girl was free of attachment.

Percy noticed that the girl was in Ravenclaw, but the boy that seemed to have strong feelings for her was a Slytherin. Both fifth years. He hadn't seen the girl around before,

because he knew he would have remembered those eyes.

Malcolm bent down to help pick up parchment, but Penelope shouted "Go away Malcolm, I don't need your help!"

Malcolm was wounded by her words. He was angry. With fresh tears in his eyes he glanced at Percy.

He looked at Percy long and hard. And Percy stared back.

Then he got up and stalked away, his robes whipping behind him in his haste to get away.

* * *

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that." said Penelope after Percy handed her all of the parchment he had gathered.

"Oh... thats alright. Don't worry about it" Percy said awkwardly. "Are really sure you're okay?"

"I think I'll be fine" She said. "Its going to be difficult to avoid him now, we have basically all of our classes together. He wont let this go easily." She stated, her voice sounding grim.

Percy was taking all of this in. The prettiest girl he didn't even know existed at Hogwarts ran straight into him, has apparently broken up with her handsome boyfriend, and is now opening up to him about it all. He had no clue what to say to this girl, who seemed sad to her very soul.

"Dont worry." He said, quietly and calmly, "Things have a way of working out for the better... in the end anyway." He didn't know where that came from, but somehow he was glad he had said it. Because it made her smile a gentle lopsided grin. She had a cheeky smile

"Thanks. I really hope it does." She said through her fading smile.

She began to walk away, seeming reluctant to walk away from Percy, giving him a final weak smile before walking away.

Percy, before he walked away, noticed she turned around to give him a final glance before she turned around the edge of the corridor.

With the girl completely out of sight, Percy stood rooted to the spot.

That girl. That woman.  
Penelope.

He needed to know her.

He had this curious feeling that she was different from everyone else he knew. He had to know more about her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy Weasley

/\

/\

Gryffindor tower was the home away from home for all Hogwarts students lucky enough to be placed in Gryffindor, stereotypically the house for the brave hearted.

Gryffindor witches and wizards are often courageous by nature, as well as being daring and chivalrous. its members are generally regarded as brave, though sometimes to the point of recklessness.

With its rich scarlet red colouring, and large warm hearth, the common room was always a comfortable place to relax and socialise with other Gryffindors.

Tonight however, it was well past midnight and was empty, except for one gryffindor who could not sleep.

Percy weasley was a prefect of this house, and took his role very seriously. So he should be asleep right now, so as to perform his duties to his best ability without being sleep deprived, but he couldn't get a particular image out of his mind.

Penelope's eyes.

The way her eyelashes shot up to look at him after they crashed into one another. the colour of those curious eyes.

Why had he not noticed her before?

And that boy that she broke up with.

Malcolm.

He was an attractive wizard, with messy blonde hair, brown eyes and an angular face. Effortlessly Beautiful. Tall and Muscular.

Not taller than Percy, but much fitter than Percy.

The two of them would look picture perfect together, both as beautiful as the other. Thinking about him irked Percy. He didn't like that boy for some reason. He gave him a bad vibe.  
What must he have done to hurt her so badly that she would break up with him? Who would make such a lovely girl cry?

He curiously wondered if they had ever had sex. What it would have looked like, whether she enjoyed it. He thought of her.. wrapping her arms around his strong muscular back as he thrust inside her.  
Those blue eyes that Percy loved so much, gazing lustfully at Malcolm.

He rubbed his eyes and pushed those thoughts from his mind

Percy was deeply frustrated as he sat on the rug in front of the hearth and stared deep into the burning fire.

* * *

\/

/\

* * *

Laying on her firm mattress, with the curtains drawn around her four poster bed, Penelope was restless.

She would put her bright blue duvet over herself and she would be too hot, she would take it off and be too cold.  
She gave up trying to sleep.

She stared at the ceiling. The Ravenclaw rooms had painted ceilings, with all the stars and planets of the night sky painted on the ceiling.  
The painting moved and changed to mirror the natural night sky that moved and changed outside.

The ceiling glowed with the constellation of the 'rusty cauldron' revealing itself and the 'One eyed wizard.'

Penelope didn't care much for constellations at the moment.

She still felt betrayed.

She found out that Malcolm had cheated on her.  
He cheated on her MONTHS ago and she only found out today after finding a letter from this women inside one of his books.

How stupid she had felt. Everything they had shared. everything that he had said.  
Every time they had snuck to a private location to kiss or to make desperate love.

She had been falling for this guy. This gorgeous guy.

He said that he had no feelings for this random girl. That it was just a kiss. A mistake that he bitterly regrets.

He said he didn't tell her because he apparently cared about Penelope and would do anything to stay with her.

"Bullshit" Thought Penelope, as she watched the stars flow gently overhead, "Once a cheater, always a cheater." But she felt sick with the thought that her relationship was over.

When Malcolm first asked her out, she didn't think it would lead anywhere because Malcolm wasn't really her type. He was popular, athletic and didn't care much for studies or the acquisition of knowledge. He wasn't smart or curious like Penelope. But even through their differences, somehow he had found a place in Penelope's heart.

She didn't think they had a future anymore.

The prefect who had witnessed the end of their breakup was Percy Weasley, Penelope knew who he was, thought she didn't think that he knew who she was.  
She used to crush on boys like him. Intelligent, dignified, from good wizarding families. Boys who knew how to use their wit and logic.  
She didn't think that he would cheat on his girlfriend if he had one.

She pulled the duvet over her head and groaned.

Tomorrow mornings first class was Defence against the dark arts with Slytherin. She didn't want to see Malcolm's lousy face.  
She knew he wouldn't give up on their relationship without a fight.

She looked forward to rejecting his attempts at every turn.

She curled up in a ball in her silky sheets and fell into an uneasy sleep. She had a dream about a boy with messy orange hair.  
The dream comforted her until sunrise.

* * *

\/

\/


End file.
